1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a content creation assist device, a content creation assist method, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium storing a content creation assist program. Especially, the embodiment of the present invention relates to assisting an input operation for requesting creation of a design to a designer by using a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a concept of cloud computing has been proposed. The concept is considered to include a novel use case where a user utilizes an exact necessary amount of services and computer resources that reside in a virtual space over a network.
Meanwhile, in a technical field of publishing and commercial printing using computers, there is a process where a draft produced by a writer, a photographer, or an editor is finalized by a professional called a “designer.” In order to maintain quality that meets the requirements of mass publication or commercial use, professional skills and knowledge are required in each of the processes. That is the reason why such specialization is necessary.
However, for a case where a small or medium sized company or a person who does not have sufficient financial resources to produce such a “professional document,” it is not so easy to find professional human resources and/or professional companies. Accordingly, there are needs for a mediation system for producing “professional documents,” which can be easily utilized by a small or medium sized company or a person who has little knowledge about the technical field of publishing and commercial printing using computers.
The reality is that, even if a customer is a large company, a printing company does not willingly undertake a printing job which is for a purpose of distributing a small number of documents to limited recipients. That is because it is difficult to provide the service at a price that corresponds to the cost.
The cloud computing is suitable for a use case where a necessary amount of services is used on demand. The cost may be reduced, if the cloud computing is utilized for such on-demand use of the service. A cloud computing based solution may be provided such that it efficiently finds professional resources and/or professional companies for a user who wishes to reduce the cost. In a field of designs of publications where communications with users are often required, particularly, provision of the cloud computing based solution is considered. The cloud computing base solution mediates between a user and a designer.
Patent Document 1 discloses a system for selecting a design and a designer. In the system, a competition is performed among plural designers based on data input by a user, and the user selects one design among the plural designs, thereby selecting the corresponding designer.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-150033